Information handling devices (“devices”), for example smart phones, tablet devices, laptop computers, smart TVs, and the like, may be equipped with one or more sensors that are capable of detecting incoming light. The light may originate from a variety of light generating sources such as artificial light sources (e.g., ceiling lights, lamps, etc.), natural light sources (sunlight, moonlight, etc.), or a combination thereof. Responsive to detecting a change in incoming light levels, devices may automatically adjust a brightness setting of a display operatively coupled to the device.